"679" by Fetty Wap ft. Remy Boyz
679 is a song by Fetty Wap featuring Remy Boyz. This song, along with Trap Queen is one of Fetty Wap's most iconic. Lyrics Baby girl, you're so damn fine though I'm tryna know if I could hit it from behind though I'm sipping on you like some fine wine though And when it's over, I press rewind though You talking bands, girl, I got it Benjamins all in my pocket I traded in my Trues for some Robins He playing Batman, Fetty's gon rob him I got a Glock in my 'rari, 17 shots, no .38 I got a Glock in my 'rari, 17 shots, no .38 I'm like, yeah, she's fine Wonder when she'll be mine She walk past, I press rewind To see that a** one more time And I got this sewed up Remy Boyz, they know us All fast money, no slow bucks No one can control us Ay, yeaaah baby Tell me what you see Is it money or it's me? I smoke twenty, smell the weed I got hunnies in my V They like, Monty, can you be my baby daddy, I'm like yeah I got robins on my jeans, you see the wings on every pair All you see is Remy Boyz, you know my n****s everywhere And if somebody got a problem, we could meet up anywhere Now go say something Don't you n****s play dumb You know where we came from You don't want sauce, no A1 I'm like, yeah, she's fine Wonder when she'll be mine She walk past, I press rewind To see that a** one more time And I got this sewed up Remy Boyz, they know us All fast money, no slow bucks No one can control us Ay, yeaaah baby She a cutie and she fine, make me wanna make her mine She ain't nothing like them bimbos If you like it, we can swerve, we can light and stain up here Blowing, pluck it out the window DJ playing, press rewind, got her singing every time Take a high note for me girlfriend Got my city looking rude, I ain't Diddy I ain't Loon But I think I need a girlfriend She feeling great as I'm talking to her She a RemyGirl so I'm gon' pursue her I brought a lot of loud, lot of Remy to sip on Thousand dollars when I get my tip on I'm off her, asked her if her fatty with it She said that's all her, got her with the happy feel I'm 'bouta spoil her, got her with the happy feel I'm 'bouta spoil her, oh my I'm like, yeah, she's fine Wonder when she'll be mine She walk past, I press rewind To see that a** one more time And I got this sewed up Remy Boyz, they know us All fast money, no slow bucks No one can control us Ay, yeaaah baby Why It Rocks #Like Trap Queen, it has an amazing beat #The lyrics are good #The music video is somewhat funny. #It is considered Fetty Wap's best song by some. Music Video Category:2010s Category:Electronic Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists